


Back From The Dead

by astradanvers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Prompt Fic, Song fic, Tumblr Prompt, back from the dead skylar grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's not sure how to handle this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back From The Dead

Emma stares across the crowded ballroom before she turns and flees from the room, as fast as she can without it being unfitting for a princess. She slams into her private study, hands coming up to her hair, balling it into fists, not caring that she’s destroying that she spent over an hour getting it just right. “She’s supposed to be dead,” she mutters to herself over and over again. 

A knock sounds at the door to the study, “Emma?” she glances up to her mother.

“I’m fine,” she snaps, “I’ll be out in a little while, I need,” she shakes her head, “I need to think.”

Snow nods and backs away from the door. Emma slides down to the floor, heedless of the dress she’s wearing. She’d never thought she’d see that woman again. She still mourned for her, had been more than distraught when she just up and disappeared. Now it would seem that she was back, back from the dead, how fitting.

Emma had buried the pictures of them and their son, she’d buried them in a grave that should have been the other woman’s tossed them in without a backwards glance. Now the dark haired woman was back like some kind of demon, Emma shook her head there was no way she was opening herself back up to that kind of pain.

Except when she’d looked at her Emma had still felt the same and she’s conflicted by it. In the same instance she longs to throw her arms around her and kill her, make her feel pain as she has. She’s tried her best to stash the past where it belongs, so far behind her she can never find it again. She feels like there’s this mountain of emotion and it’s suddenly crushing her.

Slowly rising to her feet Emma makes her way over to the small bar, she starts to pour herself a few fingers of whiskey but then just takes the bottle with her, falling down into her chair behind the desk. How many nights has she sat just like this? Some days, most days she wishes they had never fallen in love. Except she’s missed her ever since she’s been gone and she wonders if she’s been missed as much or if she’d made the right move in walking out tonight.

She hears the door when it opens but she doesn’t look up. She never thought they’d meet again and she’d been more than distraught when the other woman left. But now she’s back from the dead, trying to be back in her life if her showing up tonight is any indication. Slowly she looks up at the woman before her. All the old emotions come crashing in and she’s not sure what she’ll do. So instead of trying to work through all the things she needs to she starts with two simple words, “Hello, Regina.”


End file.
